Histoires de souches
by Soarhinn
Summary: Fiction hakuXZabuza, UA, OCC, sans lemon mais avec du lime. Yaoi.


**ZabuzaXHaku. UA, OC.**

**P'tit ps : il n'y aura pas de lemon, juste a peine un peu de lime.**

_Italique Pensée de Zabuza. _

**_Gras et italique Flash back_**

* * *

Zabuza regarda autour de lui, admiratif devant le travail qu'avait accomplis Haku.

Il avait entièrement rangé la porcherie qui leur servait de maison, mais il avait aussi coupé tout les arbres des alentours, comme le déserteur lui avait préalablement demandé, il avait ensuite déraciné les souches de ces arbres vieux de prés de trois décennies par la seule force de ces mains. Et il avait tout entreposé sur les rives du lac, qui se situé a l'est de leur maison.

Et tout cela en une nuit, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il s'améliore.

« Haku !

-Momoshi-sama ?

-Combien de temps as-tu dormis ?

-Une heure, Seinse.

-Repose toi.

-…

-Profites-en, tu ne dormira pas beaucoup pendant les entraînements des huit semaines a venir.

-Bien, Momoshi-sama. »

Haku alla s'allonger sur leur unique lit. Il se roula en boule en s'endormit au bout d'environ un quart d'heure.

Zabuza s'assit alors sur le lit et regarda intensément le jeune orphelin, ce qui eut évidement pour effet de le réveiller, Haku fit d'abord comme de rien n'était, mais sachant que Zabuza remarquerait vite que la respiration de son protégé avait changé, il pris l'initiative :

« Vous avez quelque chose a me demander Momoshi-sama ?

-Dors. »

Haku ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux et attendit que son maître s'en aille, mais celui ci resta pourtant longtemps dans cette position, testait-il son arme ? Au bout d'une heure, il se leva enfin, resta quelque seconde immobile devant le lit, se tourna, puis parti en direction du fleuve. Haku pu enfin s'endormir, n'y arrivant visiblement pas quand il se sentait observé.

Zabuza marcha pendant quelque minutes, puis il vu le lac, il s'assis sur un tronc d'arbre visiblement rongé par l'eau, et demeura pensif dans cette position quelques minutes durant, puis il se leva, s'attira, regarda autour de lui, se dévêtit et nagea silencieusement pendant de longues minutes dans les eaux froides du fleuve. Il suivait un rituel physique très strict, comme a peu prés tout les ninjas. S'enchaînèrent donc dix minutes de brasse, quinze minutes de crawl, dix minutes de nage « sous marine » et une bonne demi-heure a tenté de battre son record d'immersion, ensuite il s'exerça à sa technique préférée, le Suiton.

Une fois son entraînement terminé, il parti en direction des souches que Haku avait entreposé à quelques mètres de là. Il les prit et les emmena vers le centre du lac, où il les lâcha, les souches coulèrent ainsi dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Zabuza eut un regard indéchiffrable vers les eaux profondes et sombres. Il regagna la rive et regarda avec méfiance ce lac qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il resta là, comme ça. Un bruit attira soudain son attention. Quelqu'un venait, première possibilité, il se pouvait que se soit Haku, mais Haku ne courait que si cela s'avérait véritablement indispensable, or là, qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

Seconde possibilité, quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Qui savait que lui et Haku n'avait pas péri lors de leurs combats aux pays des vagues ? Seul Kakashi etait au courant… Mais il se déplace sans faire de bruit. Alors qui ?

« Momoshi-samaaaa ! »

_Haku…_

« Momoshi-sama ! »

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de beugler mon nom comme ça ?_

« Momoshi-sama !»

_Qu'est ce qu'il a? Ah... Il m'a vu._

«Kakashi-seinse est là !

-Où ?

-Momoshi-sama !

-C'est la première fois que tu me vois ou quoi !

-Kakashi est là !

-Dobe, et tu l'as laissé seul dans la maison ?

-… »

Zabuza demanda à Haku de rester près du lac, il lui dit qu'il viendrait le chercher quand ce serait terminé.

Le déserteur etait arrivé devant la maison, Kakashi l'y attendait. Il avait eu la décence de ne pas rentrer lorsque Haku etait partit.

« Kakashi.

-Zabuza.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

-Ca faisait un bout de temps, du coup, je suis venu. Comment vas-t-il ?

-Il s'est remis de ses blessures, il va bientôt pouvoir recommencer à s'entraîner. Et tes élèves ?

-J'ai eu quelque difficulté, Sasuke porte la marque d'Orochimaru, et il est parti le rejoindre.

-Il va en revenir beaucoup plus fort.

-S'il en revient…

-Tu n'es sûrement pas venu que pour prendre des nouvelles d'Haku ? Je me trompe ?

-Non, malheureusement. Tes bras se sont eux aussi remis a ce que je vois. Tu peux ranger ton épée.

-Dit moi d'abord, pourquoi est-tu venu ?

-Je vous ai laissé en vie car je te savais fondamentalement bon. Tu me l'as d'ailleurs prouver cette fameuse nuit…

-Tu n'es pas non plus venu dans le but de m'humilier. Pourquoi est-tu là, Kakashi, réponds !

-Il est si simple de jouer avec tes nerfs quand il s'agis de sexe.

-Kakashi, réponds !

-Je suis venu pour te tuer. Je laisserai Haku hors de cette histoire. Mais, vois-tu Tsunade est devenue Hokage, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me tue lorsqu'elle verra que j'ai mis trop de sentiments dans une certaine mission, il y a deux ans.

-Tu veux vraiment me tuer ?

-Bof, si c'est dans mon intérêt, tu sais… »

Kakashi recula vivement, il fit une combinaison, et apparu derrière Zabuza, celui-ci se retourna et le transperça avec son épée, un nuage de fumée apparu. Un clone.

Merde, comment j'ai pu me faire avoir ?

« Technique secrete de konoha, mille ans de souffrances ! »

_Il n'oserait quand même pas ?_

« Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

_Il ose._

Un nuage de fumée se créa autours de Zabuza et les doigts de Kakashi ne touchèrent qu'un tronc d'arbre.

Kakashi émit un rire bref.

« Relax, je déconnai, je ne suis pas venu te tuer .

-T'es venu m'embrocher !?

-Non plus, je suis venu parce que tu me manqué.

-Laisse moi rire, depuis quand quelqu'un te manque ?

-Depuis nous deux.

-Il ne s'est rien passé !

-Tu continue a nier l'évidence ? »

Ce jour… 

_**« Zabuza, je ne te laisserais pas empêcher la construction de son pont.**_

_**Tu devra me tuer. **_

_**Sans hésiter. »**_

_**Il m'avait sauter dessus avec un kunei, nous sommes tombés par terre, on s'est longuement regarder puis j'ai voulu l'égorger avec son propre kunei, je lui ai tordu le poigner et… Je me suis réveillé auprès d'Haku. **_

_Mais que c'est-il passé lorsque j'étais avec ce vicieux ?_ _Je ne me souvient plus…_

« Explique moi, que c'est-il passer ?

Je reviendrait te voir, dans peu de temps. Rappelle t'en avant. »

_La prochaine fois que tu viendras, Haku te tueras._

L'homme aux cheveux blancs courrait à présent en direction du Nord. Il disparu de la vision du déserteur.

Zabuza attendit quelques instants puis partit en direction du lac, où l'attendait patiemment Haku.

Le jeune homme etait assis prés de l'eau, il la regardai en attendant patiemment celui qui l'avait recueilli alors que tout les autres l'avait délaissé.

« Haku.

-Momoshi-sama.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non, bien sur que non, Momoshi-sama.

-On reprend l'entraînement. Les souches que tu as déracinées la nuit dernière sont sous l'eau au milieu du lac. Rapporte les toutes sur la rive avant le coucher du soleil. Ensuite tu essayera la technique de la prison de glace sur moi. On verra tes progrés.

-Oui, Momoshi-sama. »

Haku partit sur le lac en quatrième vitesse, sachant que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, il avait une heure, tout au plus, pour une vingtaine de souche.

Zabuza reparti a l'ouest, vers leur maison. Il aurait fini par connaître ce chemin par cœur, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Une fois à l'intérieur, il voulu préparer quelque chose a manger, il enfila un tablier, et fouilla tout les tiroirs. Il éclata de rire en ce regardant dans un miroir, posé au dessus du bac à vaisselle, il avait un tablier rose à froufrou, il n'avait mit ni ses bandages ni ses mitaines ni son bandeau, il avait les cheveux totalement défait, et il allait préparer a manger a un gamin qui etait sensé être une arme pour lui. Quelle ironie.

Il se remémora le visage de Sasuke, du petit blond, et de la fille insignifiante qui rester avec eux. Haku et eux n'avaient rien en commun, pourtant son protégé disait que finalement il ressembler au blond, car il voulait accomplir le rêve de son sama. Son rêve… Zabuza l'avait depuis longtemps oublié. Son désir de vengeance s'etait atténué, pas par le temps, évidemment, mais plutôt parce que le fait qu'Haku lui ai sauvé la vie sans réfléchir, sans obéir a un ordre, juste parce qu'il l'aimait, remettait tous les principes de Zabuza en question.

Il voulait être plus présent avec Haku désormais, même si le petit rester une arme potentielle, il était aussi son protégé, la seule personne qui comptait.

La seule.

Fin du premier chapitre. Laisser des reviews pour me dire comme vous le trouver, pas la peine de continuer l'histoire si elle ne plais pas. (En fait je suis une grosse flemmarde et vu que je la fait seule cette fic alors que les autres on les avaient faites à trois… Bah j'ai pas des masses envie de la faire pour rien… J'ai des cours a réviser moi ! la blague… --'')


End file.
